diabolically_bonkers_society_of_gamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Richworth
"Hello and Welcome" Position in DBSoG Richworth is one of the founding members of DBSoG and tries his best to keep the channel updated with new content as much as he can! The Founding moment DBSoG was his and his fellow school friend's brain child, that friend was Mysterious Voice. Together they started out mucking around with a standard photo camera and later worked onto the art of using the capture card and finally the consoles gave them the gift of being able to record the footage straight from the console. Their first video was "Just Cause 2 Mad Flying Skills" where Mysterious Voice used the smallest jet to perform some brilliant manoeuvres, but as the channel progressed, Richworth attempted to make more complex videos, like survival challenges and eventually they moved on to actual reviews which still exist on the channel. that was when the initial motto was formed and from there the channel had its path. "we play for your entertainment!" Secondary School Here in secondary school, Richworth met four insane people, the59er, Nobody Gamer 1, Zebedee Rider and Naught. each of these people had their areas of gaming expertise, NG1 was the RPG officiant, while the59er was the first person shooter expert. ZR was the racing game guy. but then you hit a blank with Naught. Naught was meant to be DBSoG's equivalent of Top Gear's Stig. the ultimate gamer! however Naught never appeared in any videos. But with NG1, 59er and ZR, Richworth began the next wave of videos for DBSoG. See Case Study: The59saint. College life When Richworth finally got to college he met with Scorpiontorn, who was reluctant at first but eventually (3 years later) joined the fold. while in college however Richworth took some ill advised dives into live action film making, while the ideas were good and amazing in theory, they were highly impractical when it came to face practicality. See Father Whom. also he created several amateur level animations for coursework. See Cthulhu's first nom. but meanwhile, the outtakes for several of his projects provided excellent comedy material and several of the the outtakes videos made it onto the channel. See this is only the beginning. Mophead Mophead was the original alias for Richworth, but for several reasons he changed it. The reasons being: 1: fellow presenters kept accidentally calling him by his real name. 2: they thought it was offensive to Richworth, even though he had thought it up and finally reason 3: Richworth had been called Richworth in college and so the name stuck with him. Mysterious Voice Mysterious Voice was the partner to Richworth's previous alias, "Mophead." they started off mucking around with a video camera and from there the channel improved. The video he and Mophead excelled at making were the reviews during the first stages of DBSoG's duration. Mophead's opinion on "Myst Voice" was that he was prepared to do the videos with him and often caught him doing rather weird things while reviewing games. the59er Richworth's first encounter with the59er was in the DBSoG overpowered Bash up where they played Payday 2 to see who could complete the four stores campaign quickest. Richworth was the apparent winner, however this result can be disputed since the results were not clearly noted. See DBSoG Bash up, Payday Time Trial. Zebedee Rider Zebedee Rider's name has never been truly clear, really in truth his name is Zikzok Rider, but no one seems to get the name right leading to his obvious annoyance, he used to be the DBSoG's expert on racing games. His first encounter with Richworth was during the first of the two videos put up about the Payday 2 game. See Payday 2. double heist. Naught Richworth's opinion on Naught was rather justified, to the create the perfect gamer, you had to be a perfect human. the person claiming to be the best was not. He never appeared in any videos and probably never will. this is most likely because Richworth did not want someone like Naught on the channel. Nobody Gamer 1 Nobody Gamer 1 was someone that Richworth got along, they liked the same games and had the same skills with most of them, albeit different play styles. however when Nobody Gamer had an awful habit of pushing buttons to deliberately wind up Richworth, hardly any of these button presses worked. then as NG1 introduced Richworth to a game called League of Legends he would comment all the time on how to play the characters that he had never played and therefore Richworth's opinion of him lowered considerably. But it does not mean Richworth does not respect him as a fellow gamer. Scorpiontorn Scorpiontorn's relationship with Richworth is what you would call a love/hate relationship. They agree on most things game orientated, but journey outside of that area and you will a nest of scorpions waiting. They always seem to cooperate well on whatever game they play, whether it is Payday 2, Crew, GTA V, League of Legends they always work well with each other. However it is debatable whether they are better on their own than with one another. VaultLegend VaultLegend is one of the many honorary members of DBSoG. he also happens to be the one that has the most inclusion to RIchworth's videos. whether this is some kind of weird punishment is another matter. if asked Richworth would deny the claim. Elsondwarf "Why you no play twitch?" Richworth to Elsondwarf Elsondwarf to Richworth, "why you no play support properly?" "I'm not Racist!" Richworth claims on a constant basis that he is in fact not racist to a particular group of people (The Americans). But semantically he isn't racist he is prejudiced. But on several occasions Richworth has made a comment about hating the Americans, for example in the Payday 2 bash-up and the Let's Play: The Crew ep2. "Now I would like to mention that I have nothing against Americans, I have just never admired them for no reason. There are loads of Americans that I admire. Don't believe me! Here's a fucking list! List of Americans Richworth likes. John Cusack, Jon Jafari, Doug Walker, Nicolas Cage, Christopher Lloyd, Chris Pratt, Ben Affleck (when he doesn't suck!), Jeff Goldblum, Chloë Grace Moretz, Elisabeth Shue, Sigourney Weaver, Michael. J. Fox. Sarah Anne Williams. SO THERE!"Category:Mophead/Richworth Category:DBSoG Team